A New Addition
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Crossover with X-Men: Evolution. Rick is a mutant, and is also an outsider because of his powers. What happens when he joins the X-Men? R&R, please!


**Here's something new I thought up: a crossover between Degrassi and X-Men: Evolution. In this one, Rick Murray from Degrassi is a mutant. When he gets upset or angry, his powers – consisting of telepathy, flight, and changing the weather – come into play. He joins the X-Men, and gets the codename of Forecast. I've been watching the episode "Mainstream" from Season 3 of X-Men: Evolution in order to get some ideas. **

**Disclaimer: The geniuses at The N Marvel own Degrassi and X-Men: Evolution. I own the stories and oneshots. **

**"****A New Addition"**

Rick Murray, sixteen, sat on the steps outside Degrassi High School, his duffel bag beside him. He had been shunned, ridiculed and whispered about all day. The reason why was because of his secret: he was a mutant. The previous day's events were a reminder of that.

****Flashback****

_Rick was running home from school, but he was not alone. Three thugs had spotted him and gave chase. He kept running. Soon he was in an alley, with the thugs – one with red hair and brown eyes, the second with green eyes and blonde hair, and the third with blue eyes and jet black hair – cornering him up against a brick wall. _

"_Well, well, well," said one thug with jet black locks, smirking, "where are **you **goin', you freak?"_

_Rick positioned himself into a fighting stance. His dark brown orbs narrowed._

"_Only one way to find out, you three psychos," he replied coolly. _

_One of them then snapped,_

"_You long-haired freak!"_

_He then charged at Rick. The next moment, it was as though Rick had disappeared, and his eyes widened as he almost ran into the wall. _

"_Ow!" he yelled angrily. He then fell on his back, but soon got back up. _

_In the meantime, Rick had flown up into the air. Then he held out his arms and closed his eyes, concentrating with all he had. _

_Immediately a lightning storm came up. Thunder raged and lightning lit up the clouds. A bolt of lightning appeared in his hand, which he threw at the three thugs back on the ground. It hit its target, causing the one who had fallen on his back to be knocked unconscious. _

"_Who's doing **that**, Tom?" hissed the second thug, looking down at his knocked-out friend. _

_The thug named Tom looked up in the sky. His eyes widened when he locked eyes with Rick. Rick...was floating in the sky...with a new bolt of lightning in his hand at the ready, and a cool smile on his face. Of course, he wasn't even affected by the lightning bolt in his hand at all. _

"_It's **him**! He's doing it!" said Tom, tearing his eyes away from Rick and looking at his friend. _

_Rick then floated down to the ground and landed on his feet as the lightning storm then faded away into nothing. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking cool as you please. _

"_So," he said, "you ready to take me on again?"_

****End of Flashback****

Rick smiled as he remembered the shocked expressions on the faces of those two guys. Then they said something about them not wanting to mess with him again and then took off, leaving him behind.

He had to admit, being a mutant was pretty cool in some ways – but not so good in others. He then frowned as he recalled the headaches he often got after using his powers – the feeling of being drained.

Which, now that he thought about it, was similar to how a vampire victim felt whenever their life force was being stolen by the vampire.

But after a good rest, he was re-energized and ready to go again.

He had gotten his powers one day a few weeks after he turned fifteen, when he began hearing other peoples' thoughts, as well as channeling their emotions. He felt it was kind of cool. However, his parents didn't seem to share his feelings about his powers the same way he did. His father took off after seeing him stir up a snowstorm one day. His mother tried her best to understand her son's gifts, but couldn't take it anymore, and finally took off two weeks ago.

He was pulled out of his musings when he heard a low rumbling noise, and then looked up at a black jet. It stopped a few feet away from him – about 10 feet to be exact. Then a door on the side of the jet opened, and a ramp appeared.

Down the ramp rolled a wheelchair. Sitting in it was a bald-headed man, smiling, who then rolled up to Rick.

"Rick Murray," he said. "I am Professor Charles Xavier."

Rick smiled as they shook hands. Apparently this Professor X was someone he felt he could trust.

Then Professor X said,

"Tell me, Rick, these powers of yours – have they...gotten out of hand occasionally?"

"No, Professor, not yet, hopefully," Rick replied. "I just get tired from using them often."

"Well, that is natural," Professor X agreed. "After all, you are special, and so are your powers.

"I sense you've heard all about...recent events?" he added.

Rick nodded as the Professor telepathically told him about the other mutants he was going to meet – Ororo Munroe (Storm), Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler), Kitty (Shadowcat), Evan Daniels (Spyke), Rogue and Logan (Wolverine) – as well as their powers. Rick thought they sounded neat.

_That sounds exciting, Professor, _he thought, grinning. _At least I know I'm not the only mutant. _

_Of course not. You'll feel right at home, _the Professor assured him.

Then Professor X projected what had happened recently into his mind. It had all started with the televised battle with the Sentinels, and then escalated into the mutants being publicly revealed....

****Flashback****

_The quad at Bayville High was almost filled with students. They were chatting about everything and anybody. It was like they had been wanting to catch up on everything that had happened since the last time they were at school. _

_Then, all of a sudden the chattering stopped and the students all looked over at...them. The mutants. They had actually gotten up the courage to come back to school. In the other students' minds (except one – Kurt's girlfriend Amanda Sefton), they were nothing but freaks. _

_Then the whispering began as Scott, Jean, Evan, Kurt, Rogue and Kitty walked over to the school entrance. There were angry looks as well. _

"_Go home!"_

"_You don't belong here!"  
_

"_You gonna blow up **our** school next?" a guy spoke up._

"_We don't want you!"_

Later on, at the mutants' temporary underground home (or "home sweet hole in the ground", as Kurt had put it once), Rick met with Kurt, and they became friends instantly. Rick didn't seem to mind Kurt looking like a demon, instead assuring him that he was still special, no matter what.

"-and I thought they were just rude to call us freaks," Kurt finished.

"Wow," said Rick. "I picked up a few emotions there from what Professor X, you and the others told me – fear, anger, and just total overall meanness." Professor X, Ororo, Logan, Scott, Jean, Evan and the others had taken turns filling him in.

"Yeah," said Kurt as they were looking through Rick's CD collection, which he had brought along with him. Rick had organized his CDs by genre. Country, rock, pop, dance...Rick had everything, except classical music; he wasn't exactly a big fan of classical music.

"Cool CDs, Rick! Nickelback, Clint Black, NSYNC, and others too!" He grinned at Rick, who returned the smile. "I had no idea you have great tastes in music."

"Oh, yeah, Kurt," Rick agreed. Already he was starting to like the underground Institute. He felt he would fit right in with the students, because he somehow believed he was connected to them.

**Well, I hope you like the first chapter. The next chapter is probably where they're at school. I don't know yet, though. I'll just be creative as I go along, of course. **

**~Nightcrawlerlover **


End file.
